


You Never Know

by Kaitie



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor shows Frank just how convincing he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> So there's no real reason these two should be together other than because it'd be hot. Sometimes you just gotta do things because you can...

“Still here?” Frank asked, surprised to see Connor sitting on the couch in the darkened office.

“Yeah, just had a few messages to check and meetings to schedule.”

Everyone else had left an hour or so earlier. There were a few different cases on their plate, and while none were particularly difficult, everyone had gone their separate ways to strategize and show up in the morning with fresh eyes.

“I still can’t believe you got that guy to rat on his boss” Frank said, walking over to sit across from where Connor was, still scrolling through his phone. Their entire case had been about to go up in smoke with no witnesses, or at least none that were willing to testify, when Connor had presented them with just who they needed.

“What can I say? Being persuasive is kind of my specialty” Connor said with a laugh, glancing up from the screen to meet Frank’s eyes.

“I don’t get it. I really don’t” Frank couldn’t help saying. “I mean, I do if the guy was gay. That makes sense. But I’m pretty sure that guy wasn’t, so do you have other ways of persuading witnesses or what?”

“Nope. You’d be surprised what you can get guys to go for.”

Frank just shook his head. “Nah, I just can’t wrap my mind around it. Someone being so easily convinced…”

Connor raised an eyebrow in Frank’s direction. “No? You sure about that? I’d be happy to show you just how…convincing I can be.”

Frank laughed, but Connor was serious. Frank stared at him, hesitating just a second too long before protesting.

“No man, that’s not my thing.”

“Have you tried it?” Connor asked, standing up from the couch.

“No, but –“

“Ah ah, well then you can’t say that it isn’t your thing until you’ve given it a fair chance, now can you?” he continued, walking slowly around the coffee table until he was standing directly in front of Frank. “You might be surprised to find out that it’s much better than you think. After all, who can know what a man wants more than another man?”

Frank looked up at Connor without expression. He wanted to shove the kid away and laugh it off, but he had to admit, he was just the slightest bit intrigued. Connor did have a reputation for being good at what he did…

After another second of silent contemplation, Frank shrugged and leaned back in the chair, hands clasped behind his head.

Taking that as a sign of assent, Connor smiled and knelt down in front of Frank. Reaching up slowly, still a little afraid of spooking the older man, he unbuckled Frank’s belt flicked open the button on his pants. Raising his eyes up, he caught Frank’s gaze as he unzipped the fly. Frank lifted his hips slightly so that Connor could tug the pants down out of the way, and he slowly ran his hands back up Frank’s thighs to his groin.

Connor groaned quietly at the sight that had been revealed to him. Frank was now sitting in a pair of expensive-looking boxer briefs that he filled out quite nicely. Frank chuckled at the noise of appreciation and spread his legs slightly wider so Connor could scoot in between. Leaning his head back against his hands, Frank closed his eyes, enjoyed the feeling of Connor’s hands but still not so sure about the sight of another man kneeling in front of him.

Connor didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in this situation before. Deciding to take his time and enjoy it, he left the briefs on for the moment, slowly palming the already impressive bulge until he began to feel Frank harden until his hand. Leaning down, he started to lick the semi-hard cock through the fabric, leaving the fabric dampened with his saliva.

Frank moaned as he lengthened and thickened under Connor’s ministrations. He shifted in the chair as the briefs became tighter and Connor, pleased but not surprised at the reaction, took the next step.

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of the briefs, he began peeling them downwards. Frank gripped the arms of the chair and lifted himself up again so that Connor could remove the garment. Freed from the confines of the fabric, his erection stood at attention, drawing Connor’s attention.

Hands braced on Frank’s thighs, Connor leaned down and in one long stroke, licked the shaft from root to tip, smiling as Frank’s grip on the chair tightened. He took the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue over the slit at the tip. He moved downward, taking more into his mouth, beginning to bob up and down slowly.

Frank’s head fell back against the chair and as Connor picked up speed, he moved his hands to grasp Connor’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair. The wet noise of Connor’s mouth on his cock were the only sounds in the room, aside from Frank’s breathing, which was becoming more rapid as the minutes passed.

Connor’s tongue swirled around his length as Frank urged his head down more. Connor obliged, slowly working more into his mouth until his nose was buried in the curls at the base of his shaft.

“Oh man” Frank gasped. “Ok, maybe you were right. I’ve never gotten a girl to deep throat before.”

Connor chuckled, sending vibrations through Frank, making him shudder. Feeling the man beginning to tense under him, Connor knew he was getting close. He bobbed up and down the entire length, slurping loudly, and using his hand to help things along.

“Yeah, just like that –“

Frank’s grip on Connor’s hair tightened and he began thrusting up into his mouth. Connor relaxed his throat, bracing himself with his hands, allowing Frank to pump away. As Frank lost himself in his impending orgasm, he drove himself deeper, grunting as his pleasure coiled tighter, building to climax.

“Almost there” he panted, warning Connor that he was close. “I’m gonna –“

Connor just grunted, picking up the pace and doubling his efforts. Frank thrust into his mouth a few more times before pushing himself deep and shooting his load down Connor’s throat. Connor felt the hot liquid splash against the back of his throat and the bitter taste filled his mouth as he swallowed it all down.

Backing off, he licked his lips and wiped his mouth before grinning up at Frank who was coming down from the high of his orgasm.

“Well?”

“Ok, yeah” Frank said, still breathing heavily, “I shouldn’t have doubted your powers of persuasion.”

“I know” Connor answered smugly, standing up and walking over to collect his things while Frank pulled his briefs and pants back on. “And that’s not the half of it.”

Frank raised an eyebrow in his direction. “I don’t have to warn you that this doesn’t leave the room -”

“Please” Connor said, pretending to be insulted.

“Good, just thought I’d make that clear.”

“You got it. Catch ya later; let me know if you want to see any of my other tricks sometime” Connor said with a wink as he walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

 


End file.
